Light or Dark?
by AngelNinja
Summary: It's only a few days before Kanata and Miyu's wedding. But why did Kanata locked himself up alone in his room? This has a very happy but rather nasty ending.


Light or Dark?

Summary: It's only a few days before Kanata and Miyu's wedding. But why did Kanata locked himself up alone in his room? This has a very happy but rather nasty ending.

"Good thing the sun already set. But I hate myself for what I am now!" Kanata cursed as he took a glance at the darkening scene outside his window.

For the past five days he has not shown himself to anyone else, not even to his soon to be wife-Miyu. For the past five days, he only leaves home to go to work. He has shifted his work schedule from daytime to nightshift.

Which is the reason why his father, Hoshou, has called his soon-to-be in-laws, especially Miyu. He can't understand the erratic behavior of his son ever since he came home from his nightshift work at Monday dawn.

All because of that incident five days earlier.

"Son, why aren't you coming out during the day, or even the night after your work?" The monk asked to Kanata as he brought dinner to his room.

"Could you leave me alone here, old man? Just leave my dinner there." the twenty-one year old lad answered.

Kanata then turned his attention to the glass frame of his college graduation diploma. Sure, he graduated as one laude student, but now he thought he would be out casted by the society for what has become of him.

Slightly opening the door of his room, the brunette then took in the dinner prepared by his father. For five days he has not been able to eat properly, not knowing he to satisfy his newfound taste.

"I wish dad had only cooked this stake as medium rare. Still, this is better than nothing at all." Kanata thought as he chomped down on the meat served on his plate.

After finishing his meal, Kanata then left the tableware he used in front of his room's door. Kanata was about to go to work when he realized that he does not need to go to work on Saturdays.

"How's your dinner?" Hoshou asked to his son.

"Old man, I appreciate your efforts to care for me, but could you make the next steak you'll serve me as medium rare or rare?" the brunette man replied his father.

Kanata then saw a nearby mirror facing directly at his direction. Hoping that what he has been going through is just fantasy, the lad looked at it. But just like in the past five days, he didn't see his reflection there. Add to the fact that he had to resist the tiny spasms he is feeling in his gums. Kanata simply can't imagine how many times he was tempted to bite some other creature in order to satisfy his new craving….

…Yes, Kanata Saionji is now a vampire. But unlike other newly-turned vampires, he was able to resist his urge to go after people in order to drink their blood partly because he doesn't want others to be turned as well.

"Now, dad, can you go to the kitchen and wash the dishes? I still have a report to do." the brunette man asked his father as an excuse to prevent himself from making a victim out of the monk.

"Ok, ok…I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Hoshou retorted.

The monk then noticed that his son's skin seemed paler than normal. But then assumed that could simply be due to him spending most of his time indoors in the office.

After ten minutes, Miyu and her parents arrived at their compound. Miki, Yuu, and their daughter just spent a week-long vacation at Hokkaido. All they know is that Kanata was still normal when they left at the past week's Saturday morning. Now, the Kouzukis, especially Miyu, have also been puzzled by Kanata's sudden change of behavior.

The arrival of Miyu and her parents certainly didn't escape the now-heightened senses of Kanata. How he wished that he would be surprised by their home coming, but due to him being a vampire now, he could sense them from a considerable distance.

"Uncle…I mean papa Hoshou, what has actually happened to Kanata?" Miyu asked her soon-to-be father-in-law.

"I don't know. Santa said that he even seemed to be avoiding his officemates for the past few days unlike before." the monk answered to her.

"Would you mind if I check on him?" the blonde asked.

"No, Miyu, you can't see me like this! Not when I could end up victimizing you!" Kanata thought.

"Sure. After all you're the only one whom he opens up to." Hoshou gave her the permission.

Miyu then headed to where her partner is hiding and knocked gently at his door. Kanata then lay on his bed and pretended to asleep.

"Kanata, could you open this door for me? I want to talk to you." his fiancée demanded.

"Could we just talk about it tomorrow?" the brunette riposted.

"No. I'm just concerned about what happened to you in these past few days that I must see you myself right away." the blonde has continued to demand.

"I feel tired now, so please let's just talk about it tomorrow." Kanata insisted.

Miyu then started to lose her temper and started banging her fist at his door.

Realizing his mistake of making Miyu wait, Kanata then proceeded to open the door.

"Alright, I'll talk to you, but only to you Miyu." the brunette retorted to her. "May I ask for you to let us talk alone inside my room?" Kanata then demanded to their parents.

Hoshou, Yuu, and Miki then conceded to the lad's demands. After which, Kanata let Miyu enter his room and locked the door.

"Kanata, what's wrong with you? papa Hoshou said that you have not gone out of your room except when you go to work during these past few days. Even Santa said that you o longer socialize with your officemates like you used to." Miyu worriedly asked him.

"Miyu, the reason is complicated?" Kanata answered to her.

"Complicated? How complicated?" the blonde asked in response.

"Even if I told you, you may not believe me." the brunette man replied as his gums started to feel spasms again.

"Kanata, we have handled much more complicated situations before when Ruu was still with us. I would be able to understand it if you'll be honest." Miyu riposted.

"You couldn't!" Kanata answered in a raised voice.

"How could I understand if you're not telling me anything?!" Miyu yelled out as her patience ran out.

Hoshou, Yuu, and Miki then heard the shouting from the two lovers, prompting them to start eavesdropping at Kanata's room.

"Looks like Kanata and Miyu are having a lovers' quarrel." Miki whispered to her companions

"I could solve this on my own." the brunette retorted.

"You know, what Akira said to me was right- you're utterly stubborn… you always try to do things on your own even when you couldn't and there are people who are offering you their help." the blonde riposted to him.

Kanata then felt his heart breaking as he saw Miyu's eyes starting to form tears. Realizing his mistake, Kanata approached her, but this time he was able to resist his vampiric urges.

"I'm sorry Miyu if I tried to deal with my problem alone. But promise me your feelings for me wouldn't change after I told you the truth."

Miyu nodded in response.

Miki, Yuu, and Hoshou then heightened their hearing to pick-up what Kanata would utter next.

"Truth is, I have been turned into a vampire while walking home from work on Monday dawn. As I was walking in the parking lot, I saw two persons reclining at the car. When I was about to ask them to go, the woman held my arms to prevent me from fighting back while the man proceeded to bite me at the base of the neck."

Flashback…

"Excuse me, but I need to go now, so could you move aside so that I may get into my car?" Kanata asked the two persons in the car park.

"Honey, I think this young man is suitable for repopulating our kind." the woman said to her partner.

"Good idea." the man answered.

In a flash, Kanata found the woman already trying to immobilize him by restraining his arms. He tried to struggle free but the man held him and pinned him down to the ground.

"Enjoy your last moments of being a human." the man said to Kanata as he placed his mouth near the brunette's neck.

"What do you mean?" the young man asked in return.

"We'll just turn you into a vampire like ourselves, that's all." the woman said to him.

"Don't joke around like that, you fools!" Kanata shouted.

"Well, see for yourself if in the next two or three days you will not have the urge to bite other creatures. It's already way past midnight, so your first day as a vampire will start tomorrow night." the female vampire answered.

"Don't worry, we ourselves are just newborn vampires, so after we have satiated our initial desires, we could chase other prey at our own leisure." the male vampire added.

As soon as they appeared, the two vampires vanished. Meanwhile, Kanata continued to think that all their acts were just pranks. But the following morning, he suddenly felt that he is craving for items containing blood.

End of flashback…

"Kanata, don't tell jokes like that." Miyu teased to him.

Kanata then pulled out a mirror from his drawer and showed it in front of Miyu.

"Then why don't I cast a reflection in a mirror when I'm directly in front of it?" the brunette asked her in response. "Also, I can no longer be exposed to sunlight for more than an hour at a time or it will burn me to death."

Miyu then realized that her soon-to-be-husband is telling the truth. Still, she can't understand why did not want her to know about his condition.

"Miyu, the reason I locked up myself here is because I don't want people close to me, most especially you, to be turned. For the next two days after I was bitten, I had this almost unstoppable urge to chase other creatures in order to drink their blood." Kanata said as he showed his frustrations regarding his new condition.

Meanwhile, the parents have been shocked by Kanata's revelations. Being a vampire was the last thing they thought he had been going through.

"So that's why he didn't want to come out…he was just trying to protect us and his friends from himself." Hoshou realized.

Back inside the young man's room, Miyu took out one of her pens and pricked her finger to induce bleeding. She then grabbed the drinking glass that was placed on top of Kanata's desk to collect the blood that flowed out of her wound.

"Miyu, what are you doing?" Kanata asked his partner.

"Kanata, I understand how you felt this past few days after you've been turned, so here, drink some of my blood." the blonde cheerfully offered to him.

"Even if you're willing to make me drink your blood, there is a much bigger thing I worry about you." the brunette told her.

"What's that?" Miyu asked as she put the glass down at the desk.

"Since take a longer time to live before they die, I'm afraid that someday you'll die earlier than I do. I love you with all my heart, mind, and life that I can't bear the thought of continuing to live while you have already passed away." Kanata revealed to her.

Miyu was astounded to hear that Kanata is more afraid of living longer than her than dying before her. She could see that such an idea torments Kanata so much that she could only think of one thing to comfort him.

"Kanata, thank you for loving me and caring for me so much. I now understand that you did all of these for my sake." Miyu spoke gently to him as she started to break down and cry at his shoulder.

"Miyu, it's exactly as you said. I did these because of you." Kanata replied.

"Kanata, I don't want you to go through all of this alone. I want to help you carry on with your life." the blonde lady answered.

"You could do that through our wedding next week." the brunette man riposted as he passionately kissed her lips.

"That for certain, but other than that, I'm referring to something else." Miyu replied to him as she broke the kiss after minute and a half.

"What?" Kanata asked.

"Turn me into a vampire just like you." Miyu answered to him.

Kanata was taken aback by what his wife-to-be said. He did all the things he have done in the past few days in order to keep his beloved from becoming just like him only for the young lady to demand to become just that.

"Miyu, do you know what you're asking for?" the brunette asked her.

"Kanata, if you can no longer live normally like you used to, then at least allow to accompany you through your new kind of life." Miyu retorted to him.

The blonde mademoiselle then turned to the door and opened it, fully aware that their parents had been listening to them since she and Kanata started their conversation.

"Mom, Dad, I know you heard more-or-less everything we just said to each other. I hope you'll understand what I'm now opting to happen." Miyu said to her parents.

"Miyu, we understand that you love Kanata so much. And no matter what the two of you will decide to do from now on, we will always stand by you." Miki told her daughter.

"Miyu, we will still love you the same no matter what kind you choose to become." Yuu complimented to his daughter as well as he and his wife gave their full permission.

"Everyone, please keep us locked in this room for the next two or three days. I'm sure she'll also have the urge to bite other people within that timeframe." Kanata told their parents. "And prepare a lot of rare-cooked steaks within that same period. Miyu will need it in order to make sure we'll be able to avoid vampire hysteria in this town." he added.

"Don't worry son, I'll try to find a solution that will return you to normal as soon as possible." Hoshou interjected.

As soon as they got Kanata's instructions, the couple closed their room's door. Miyu than exposed a portion of her neck for her partner to bite.

"Miyu, this will be quite painful. Are you sure you'll still want to go through this?" the brunette man asked her.

"No doubt about it. So turn me now." the blonde demanded.

"Here we go." Kanata said gently as he bit her as carefully as he could in order to minimize pain on her part. Naturally, Miyu felt pain, but knowing that she will be able to help Kanata carry on with his new life, she embraced him tightly as Kanata proceeded to drink her blood and turn her into a vampire.

"Kanata, satiate your cravings with as much of my blood as you want." Miyu said.

It took only a little of Miyu's blood to fully quench Kanata's cravings for blood, but his actions started to take effect on her very soon.

"Kanata, is the spasms in my gums a sign that…" the blonde asked him.

"Yes. Welcome to being a vampire, my sweet klutz!" Kanata teased to her.

"Kanata, don't tease me or I'll drink your blood." Miyu said to him.

"Control yourself, remember." the brunette told her as he embraced her in his arms.

"You said that that you'll be the one to control me, remember?" Miyu replied as she kissed him in his lips.

"I did imply that. By the way, we should move our wedding to the evening so that we won't have to contend with the sunlight burning us." Kanata told her after he broke their kiss in order to catch their breath.

"You do it. After all, you're done with your craving period." his damsel told him as she embraced him tightly.

For now, Kanata and Miyu did not mind being vampires. Knowing that they will always each other by their side, they did not mind whether they would remain vampires for the rest of their lives or if Hoshou will soon be able to find a cure that would make them revert into normal humans.

XOXOXOXOXO

There you have it. This fanfic just exploded into my mind after watching the Twilight Saga movie "Eclipse" and "Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter".


End file.
